


Time In A Bottle

by orsecretholler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Forgive me for doing this, M/M, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsecretholler/pseuds/orsecretholler
Summary: Junhui needs more time, Minghao wants to give it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In Time!AU bc why not?
> 
> I adopted the time and separate districts concepts, but I made changes, like;
> 
> \- Instead of 25, I made it 18 years old  
> \- Stint (poor district), Opulent (rich district). I just made them lol
> 
> I don't know what am I doing. Srsly

The numbers appeared in his left forearm during his 18th birthday, neon green numbers radiate light, almost blinding him. The numbers beam brightly like an insult, mocking his existence, and reminding him that his life starts to end. Numbers that starts counting 0001.00.0.00.00.00. Junhui's life starts ticking down.

0001.48.6.12.34.2  
Junhui is already twenty years old, and the clock in his forearm says he has still more than a year to live. He tugs the sleeve of his sweatshirt to hide the glaring numbers in his forearm, ignoring the looks that people from the poorer district cast his way upon seeing his abundant time. Envy. Life in the Stint is a cycle of ceaseless trading of time. If you're weak, you'll run out of time. You'll die.

The smell of cigarette hangs in the air, as soft music from an old speaker welcomes Junhui while entering his apartment, empty cans of beer sitting beside half empty pack of expensive cigarette, and a box of pizza in a chipped old table caught his attention, how his friends afford this kind of luxury? Wondering who's the rich bastard this time. "Seungcheol hyung managed to purloin some of Choi Siwon's time, the old man alerts the timekeepers but Seungcheol hyung is a fast runner, that's why we have more time to share." a voice coming from the kitchen breaks Junhui's train of thoughts. He stares at the tall guy walking towards him, clad in an all black, mirroring his own clothing. "I saw this guy donating some of his time in the my area" Junhui flumps himself in the worn out sofa, popping a can of beer while telling Mingyu about what he saw this morning. "Someone is being charitable huh? Probably from the Opulent District, since there's a scarcity of time in our area" Mingyu shrugs, distaste is evident on his voice, repugnance against the people living in the richer district, people who waste their time in luxuries that they, from the poorer area can't afford. Junhui is part of a gang called Seventeen, they steal time from people in the Opulent District, well except for Jeonghan who can make his way in the heart of the rich ass bastards by just flipping his hair. The rest of them manages to get more time by stealing it. Their only problem is the timekeepers who are very persistent in capturing them.

"You'll go alone later?" Mingyu continues as he throw his cigarette butt in the nearby trash bin. "I want to go with you hyung, but I promised Wonwoo hyung that I'll meet him today" the younger guy glows as he mentioned Wonwoo's name, Mingyu hates the Opulent District but there's always an exception. Wonwoo, he met the guy during his first time to go alone in a filch. He is being chased by a timekeeper that's why he hid in one of the houses. Wonwoo's house. Instead of calling the timekeeper, Wonwoo helped Mingyu to abscond safely. Mingyu thought that all people from the Opulent are assholes, but Wonwoo proved him wrong. That's how the boy met his first love.

"Yeah. Don't worry I did this before. just enjoy yourself" Junhui smirks as he sips from his canned beer. "I'll go ahead now, just tell Seungcheol hyung that I'll be back before midnight" He grabs another can of beer before leaving.

 

 

Junhui found himself sitting in the river bank under the bridge that separates the Skint and Opulent district. The water illuminates the soft glow of the moon, the smell of damp earth reaches Junhui's nose as he throw the butt of his last cigarette. His vision is towards the Opulent district, admiring and abhorring the lofty edifices at the same time. This is his favorite place, the gentle flow of the river is very relaxing, snow starts falling as Winter season is approaching, covering the mess that Autumn season will left behind.

This is his favorite place since there's no such Opulent nor Stint

Here is where Wen Junhui met his first love.

Junhui first met him during Autumn. He trotted through skeletal trees that is now skirted with pools of rust colored leaves. A chill creeps into Junhui's body, letting him know that Winter is fast approaching. He wipes his tear-stained cheeks as he plops himself on the patch of grass beside the river bank. His stare is fixed in the grand buildings in the Opulent. He tries to stifle a sob as while throwing random rocks in the river.

"Hello"

A gentle voice breaks Junhui's silent grieving. His mother died three days ago. One of the notorious gangs robbed all her time, leaving her with few seconds to spare. He is just kneeling on her side, silently crying as he watch his mother's clock. He wants to give her some time but how? He's only thirteen, and the clock will not appear until his eighteen. He watch helplessly as the neon green numbers in his mother's forearm is now red.

0000.00.0.00.00.03

He kissed his mother in the forehead while saying I'm sorry.

0000.00.0.00.00.02.

Junhui bid his mother good bye.

0000.00.0.00.00.00.

A skinny framed boy sat beside Junhui, smiling brightly like the sun during fine days. His soft locks framing his small face, lips that reminds Junhui of the cherry fruit that he used to eat when he is still seven years old. Doe like eyes that are full of innocence and wonders.. Junhui looks at the other boy incredulously, judging the other boy's fine clothing, he is probably from the Opulent. Junhui hisses but the boy didn't budge, instead he moves closer to Junhui while smiling brightly.

"My name is Minghao"

Junhui tries to ignore the boy, sending him the universal code for I-don't-fucking-care-leave-me-alone.

"I'm 12 years old" the boy continues

Ignore

"How about you? What's your name? I didn't see you here before. My dog and I used to play here but he died the other day, but I don't want to break our daily routine that's why I still go here"

Can this kid just shut up?

"Do you want some cookies, Mr. Crabby Ratty?" 

Junhui looks at the boy who calls him in a weird nickname.

"What? I don't know who you are, and I wat to share you these cookies. My mom's cookies are the best!"

"Junhui"

The boy smiles again, showing perfect white teeth.

"How old are you? Tell me please so I will know how to address you~ Please please" Minghao pleads cutely while pouting.

"I'm thirteen"

"Wow~ can I call you hyung?" The boy asks excitedly. Junhui agreed, because as if he'll see this annoying boy again, right? 

But deep inside Junhui's heart, he wants to see the younger boy again.

 

Without realizing it, Minghao became a part of Junhui's life. They have an unspoken agreement to meet under the bridge afterschool. They'll just sit there while watching the autumn sky drenched in hues of orange and yellow, while eating some of Mrs. Xu's cookies. Minghao will tell stories about what happened in his school. Junhui will just listen to him because he no longer go to school so what can he share to Minghao?

Junhui will walk Minghao in the outskirt of the Opulent when night time falls.

"Good bye hyung, see you tomorrow" Minghao never fails to say those everytime they part ways. It has always been Good bye hyung, see you tomorrow.

It was raining that day that's why Junhui is surprised to see Minghao waiting for him in their usual place. Cheeks tinted in pink hues because of the bite of the wintry blusters. Silence is no longer awkward. They are just sitting there,, Minghao admiring the city lights in the Opulent, while Junhui is admiring Minghao. Minghao is breathtaking, his eyes that twinkles everytime he talks about dancing, his lips that curves into a beautiful smile everytime Junhui compliments him.

"The rain stopped" Minghao interrupts Junhui's reverie.

"You want to go home now?" Junhui can tell that something is wrong with Minghao, but he didn't say anything.

They are walking together under the autumn sky. No one uttered a single word until they reached the outskirt of the Opulent. Junhui is now expecting Minghao's usual good bye

"Good bye hyung" Minghao says before entering the premises of the Opulent district.

Junhui can no longer see Minghao' before realizing that the younger didn't say see you tomorrow.

 

Junhui never saw Minghao again.


End file.
